ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame
ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame is a Mobile Suit developed by the ZAFT and later modified by the Junk Guild. It appears in the manga series Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Astray Out Frame is a unique mobile suit custom-built by Junk Guild technician and MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame pilot Lowe Guele, using the incomplete frame of a ZAFT mobile suit that he salvaged. While the Out Frame is intended primarily for peaceful purposes, it is nonetheless very capable of combat use. Its cockpit is identical to that of the ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and the reaction of ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type pilot Courtney Hieronimus is the first indication that the frame was of a ZGMF-X12A Testament. Out Frame's only fixed armament is a pair of "beam signs", which are mounted in its waist armor. These beam signs are extremely versatile, capable of functioning as beam sabers, fan-like signs, bulb-shaped shields, and ribbon-like whips. In shield mode, the beam signs are capable of blocking even a positron blaster cannon. In addition, the beam signs can combine to form larger signs or a beam nunchaku weapon, and can be attached to one of Out Frame's cables and spun rapidly to produce a much larger beam shield. Also, unlike ordinary beam sabers, the beam signs can be configured to any color, or multiple colors at once. This function even allows the fan mode to create video displays. The Out Frame also has a hardpoint on its back capable of mounting the Earth Alliance's Striker Packs. Unlike Testament, Out Frame is powered by battery and use foaming metal armor similar to other Gundam Astray instead of PS armor. Jess typically carries an ultra-high-resolution "camera gun", and often uses the Striker Pack hardpoint to carry a pair of heavy manipulator arms (which also mount two "Armor Schneider" folding knives) and a large backpack known as the "Back Home" (which contains living quarters for the pilot), or the "G-Flight", a huge Striker Pack that gives Out Frame sustained flight capability on Earth and enhanced acceleration in space. The Back Home also contains both living quarters for the pilot and camouflage system called the "Shooting Cloak". When deployed, this system covers the Out Frame with a cloth-like cloak that alters its color to match the surrounding terrain. Both the Back Home and G-Flight Striker were designed by 8. The Out Frame is also sometimes equipped with an AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack, and on one occasion Jess used AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker that he found while trapped in an abandoned asteroid base. In CE 73, Out Frame is further upgraded with the "Multi-Pack", an adapter for its Striker Pack hardpoint that allows for the use of ZAKU series Wizard Packs and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse's Silhouette Packs. Armaments ;*Beam Signs :Out Frame's only fixed armament, which are mounted in its waist armor. These beam signs are extremely versatile, capable of functioning as beam sabers, fan-like signs, bulb-shaped shields, and ribbon-like whips. In shield mode, the beam signs are capable of blocking even a positron blaster cannon. ;*Gun Camera :Despite it's name, the Gun Camera is used to take pictures when the Out Frame is in the battlefield. ;*Heavy Manipulator Arm :Mounted on the back, these specialized arms were very versatile on handling several items all at once. ;*Wire Cable Launcher :Mounted on the leg skirt, the Wire Cable Launcher were used for extreme situations such as descending down a huge cliff without the mobile suit getting damaged. ;*Shooting Cloak :The Shooting Cloak is a specialized cloak that protects the Out Frame from being seen in the battlefield while taking pictures. When deployed, this system covers the Out Frame with a cloth-like cloak that alters its color to match the surrounding terrain. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Out Frame's Manipulator Arms are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*Beam Rifle :The only long-ranged weaponry of the Out Frame. ;*Triple Smoke Grenade Launcher :The Smoke Grenades were specialized Grenades used for escaping in the battlefield. System Features ;*Back Home :A large Striker Pack which serves as Jess's living quarters. ;*Multi-Pack :A special adapter for its Striker Pack hardpoint that allows for the use of ZAKU series Wizard Packs and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse's Silhouette Packs. ;*Operating System :Since the Out Frame uses the same cockpit interface as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the unit may have used the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History In late CE 71, Lowe gave the Out Frame to freelance journalist Jess Rabble, and also allowed him to borrow the compact AI unit "8" to assist in its operation. Jess first used the Out Frame to photograph the Junk Guild controlled Genesis Alpha that ZAFT was trying to destroy to preserve their image during the peace talks with the Earth Alliance. Announcing that he had the photos, thus evidence of Genesis Alpha's existence, Jess was able to get the attacking forces to retreat. On his next assignment Lowe would take the Out Frame to South America where Edward Harrelson was leading the United States of South America's independence movement from the Earth Alliance. Jess would use the Out Frame to record Ed's numerous battles with Earth Alliance mobile suits. One of the most notable uses of the Out Frame during this time was where during a battle between "Ed the Ripper" and "White Whale" Jane Houston, Jess used mist as a screen to project a recording of his first interview with Ed, leading to reconciliation and a rekindled relationship between the two former lovers. Jess then took the Out Frame to the PLANTs where he was one of a select few journalists given the right to observe testing of ZAFT's Second Stage Series mobile suits. Variants *ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D Gallery of suit variants Image:Zgmf-x12-aqme-x01.jpg|Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12-aqme-x03.jpg|Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12-gflight.jpg|Gundam Astray Out Frame w/ G-Flight Image:Zgmf-x12a1.jpg|Gunner Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12k.jpg|Slash Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12m.jpg|Blaze Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12a-jess.jpg|Force Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12b.jpg|Sword Astray Out Frame Image:Zgmf-x12y.jpg|Blast Astray Out Frame Notes *Out Frame's head crest displays the text "X-12 DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number. References External Links *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame on MAHQ.net Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era